


A Proper Proposition

by Badwolf36



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bisexual John Constantine, Companionable Snark, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Snark, Supernatural Elements, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf36/pseuds/Badwolf36
Summary: John knows how to make an offer a guy can't refuse.





	A Proper Proposition

“Hellblazer.”

“Hood,” John acknowledges, taking a heavy drag off the cigarette tucked between his fingers. With his free hand, he leans back and braces himself against the roof edge he’s perched on. A twitch of his fingers sends ash tumbling hundreds of feet past his dangling, slacks-covered legs and black dress shoes. “Quicker than I thought you’d be. What gave me away?”

The amused snort, even with the Red Hood’s voice modulator, is unmistakable.

“Cabs don’t come to Crime Alley. ‘Specially not ones as clean and well-kept as your buddy’s.”

“Ah. Figures Chas being a neat freak would be the thing to make us stick out.” John turns to study the man behind him.

Red Hood is best described as streamlined bulk. He’s tall and muscled, and the body armor, leather, and weapons almost ( _almost_ ) camouflage the fact he’s still far too young for this sort of life. But John’s a hypocrite of the highest order, so he doesn’t bother mentioning it.

“Business or pleasure?

It’s John’s turn to snort. “Does anyone actually visit Gotham for _pleasure_?”

Red Hood laughs as he reaches a hand behind his head. The shiny red helmet pops off with a slight _tsst_ of air. The youth is even more apparent as John stares at the very slight laugh lines creasing the tanned face of Jason Todd. There’s also definite amusement in his sharp blue eyes.

“You got me there, Constantine. Not making the top of any travel destination lists, that’s for sure. Other kinds of pleasure, well, that’s another story.” He winks, then ruffles his hair with a gloved hand. “You bring this storm to us, or was it brewed here?”

“Who says there’s a storm? Also, where’s the trust?” John grumbles, to which the younger man only raises a dark eyebrow. John grunts in concession. “Fine. Bit of both. My enemy, your portal to all things dark and nasty.”

And then something occurs to John.

“Should I be expecting the rest of the Bats to swoop down on me here?”

Jason’s expression does something complicated (annoyance blending into irritation and then edging into fondness) before it smoothes out.

“Unless they picked you out themselves, no. B likes to stay away from the supernatural. Harder to zip-tie ghosts up for the cops than rogues and henchmen.”

“You’d be surprised what sort of damage you can do with a zip-tie and some magic words, but point taken. I’d like to get out of town before Tall and Broody drops by, if it’s all the same to you.”

John takes a last drag on what’s left of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the stone roof edge he’s sitting on.

“Right then,” he says, swinging his feet up and over to the proper side of the roof. Dusting his hands off, he places them against his knees and shifts forward. “You in? Could always use the help. No guarantees you won’t up traumatized or dead, but it’ll be fun!”

“You need to work on your propositioning skills. At least throw a guy a dinner invitation before bringing out the risk of dismemberment,” Jason says flatly, then smirks. “Been dead. Grew up here. Doubt you can do much more damage, although I’m sure I’ll regret saying that in about 30 seconds. I’m in.”

John lets his grin turn feral (the same expression that had once scared an archdemon).

“Dinner can be arranged. Well then, let’s go hunt down a djinn,” he says.

The vicious smirk he gets in return makes John tingle like he’s pulled off a fantastically complicated spell.

“Let’s,” Jason says. “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. I love reading them!


End file.
